That time of month
by Evedina
Summary: It that time of month for Cuddy and who would be better to ease her pain than House


Cuddy was ready to change her sex. It was "that time of month" for her and she was feeling like she had been hit an army of trucks. Her head hurt which was nothing comparing to her abdomen which was on fire or her lower back which she was certain would in the end be the one to kill her. They weren't usually this bad but she had been taking fertility treatments so her hormones were already going in overdrive and when you added PMS, that was all it took.

For some reason she hadn't stayed home that morning but had dragged herself to work where she was now experiencing slow death in her office. She had sent her PA home after yelling at her about coffee, she didn't remember what the problem had been but it had definitely involved coffee. Cuddy had stood up from her chair ten minutes ago to go and duck her face in cold water, but when she had tried to sit back it had hurt too much. Her back was in a war with her and she was loosing it, going through all the possible treatments women usually used to this condition. There was the possibility of painkillers, but she knew that if she'd take them now they'd mess her hormones even more and then she wouldn't be able to drive home. The was alcohol, not an option if you weren't ready to loose your job for being drunk at work. She sighed and leaned slightly against her desk.

Just then the door opened and she groaned when she saw House standing there with a file in his hand.

"No, please don't" she said with a desperate voice before she could stop herself.

"What?" House narrowed his eyes at her and she blushed a little.

"Nothing. What is it?"

"I need a permission to do an MRI. They wont let me do it without your approval. Your orders apparently." He walked to her and gave her the file. She took a look of it and signed it, wincing when her back stretched a little when she gave the file back.

"Thanks. You okay?"

"Mmhmm" she mumbled with her eyes closed and nodded, trying to ease herself with deep breaths.

"I don't believe you" House said with his detective kind of voice, meaning that he thought he was onto something and wanted know what it was.

"Now there's a shocker" Cuddy rolled her eyes an moved away from the desk. "Just a little back pain. It'll be alright."

"It doesn't look like it, you can't even walk straight."

Cuddy could feel the tears burning behind her eyes and scolded herself. There was no reason for her to cry, and yet she was sure that within an minute or two she would be.

"I can handle it, now go have your MRI."

House stood there staring her intensely. "Why don't you lay down for awhile, that could help" he said and Cuddy wanted to scream at him. She had thought about that earlier but seeing how she couldn't sit without pain she didn't know how to lay down without pain either.

"I can't, okay, you happy now? I have PMS and my body's killing me. I can't sit, stand or lay down or anything else for that matter" she exclaimed and noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears. "Oh great."

House closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Cuddy just wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed when she felt his hand smoothing her back. They pulled apart way too fast for Cuddy's taste but it seemed that House had a plan. He walked to her couch and signed her follow him.

"You don't honestly think that while I can't sit I'd still be fit to have sex with you?" She asked and had House lifting his brows.

"So you would have sex with me if you were fit to it?"

"No" she said and cursed the hormones.

"Come here" he put his cane and the file to the coffee table and Cuddy stood in front of him. In a one move he swooped Cuddy in his arms and lowered her to the couch. "Better?"

"Yes" she sighed and moved to be comfort. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now I'm off to play with the hard machinery" he grinned, took his cane and the file from the table and left Cuddy to rest. Happy that he had once been able to help her, other than with the shots.

It was eight o'clock in the evening when House pulled his bike at Cuddy's driveway. He wasn't that sure that this would end that good or even with him still standing but he wanted to make her feel better. He took the brown paperback he had with him, took his cane and walked to the door. He rang the bell and took his helmet off, running his hand through his hair.

He heard steps from the house and soon enough the door was opened, Cuddy's eyes going wide when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, can I come in?" Cuddy looked at him for a moment before opening the door wider and moving back to let him in.

"So, how exactly were you planning to help me?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I checked that you have a day off tomorrow, which in itself was enough to make the sky fall" he grinned at her and she glared at him.

"So what?"

"Have you taken any painkillers?"

"How is it any of your business?" He glared at her and she shook her head.

"Good, cause in that case you couldn't have this" he said and pulled a bottle of rum from the bag.

"You're not serious" Cuddy said and looked at the bottle. "You're actually planning on getting me drunk?"

"No" he said and went to her dinner table. He put the bag and the helmet on the table and came back to the hallway where she was still standing. "Take a drink or two and not only will your pain ease you'll get a good nigh sleep.

They stood there a moment, House watching Cuddy, Cuddy watching him, her eyes going to the bottle every now and then. Then she shrugged, took the bottle and went to her bedroom, wishing him 'good night' before disappearing to the room. House thought about leaving for a second before he opened his jacket and followed her.

Cuddy was laying on her bed, a glass of rum in her hand, massaging her abdomen. Her eyes went to House immediately when he walked to the room.

"You were supposed to leave."

"Since when has 'suppose' mean anything to me?" He asked and sat next to her feet. "How're you feeling?"

"Hell" she said and emptied the glass, sighing when she felt its effect in her body. She put the glass to her nightstand and glanced at House who was staring at her. "I really don't feel like socializing so thank you for the rum and goodbye" she said and waited for him to leave. He didn't.

House put his hand on her stomach and made her gasp. She drew her hand higher to her chest and moaned when the warmth of his hand started affecting her muscles, making them relax. He pressed and stroked and watched the euphoria took over her face.

"Turn around" he said and Cuddy opened her eyes that she kept closed while enjoying the sensation of his healing hand.

"I think you should leave."

"Turn around" he said firmer and took his jacket off.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me a little will you. I promise it wont kill you."

Cuddy frowned a little but turned around to lay on her stomach with her head on her folded arms. House started lifting her top's hem to expose the skin under it.

"House…"

"Shh… It's okay" he said and pulled her pyjama bottom down a little so that her lower back was now fully open to him. He put both of his hands on top her back to let the warmth affect for awhile before he started massaging her. Cuddy sighed and let out little sighs and gasps while he made her feel better. They didn't say a word, both perfectly comfortable with the situation. After an hour or so House stopped and slowly lifted himself from the bed. He looked at her face to make sure she was asleep before pulling the covers on her. He smoothed her hair and cheek before placing a light kiss on her forehead, then he took his jacket and turned off the lights on his way out.

A/N: I'm in pain which really sucks cause it's examweek and I should be doing all kinds of things, but I just can't concentrate long enough to get anything done. It would be so sweet to actually have someone to those things that House does to Cuddy. Call this a painkiller of my own.


End file.
